voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Ieyasu Tokugawa/Character
Ieyasu Tokugawa is a selectable character in two Voltage games: Samurai Love Ballad, a social party game, and Sakura Amidst Chaos, a paid novel game. He is loosely based on Tokugawa Ieyasu, the founder and first shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate. Background |-|Novel= Coming Soon... Insight Tokigawa_Ieyasu_Character_insight.PNG The Clan Tokugawa_Clan.jpg |-|Party= Coming Soon... Appearance |-|Novel= Coming Soon... Outfits *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Warrior Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Casual Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Sleepwear:' Coming Soon... |-|Party= Coming Soon... Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Sleepwear:' Like the other samurai, Ieyasu wears a simple white sleeping robe belted at the waist. *'Samurai Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... Personality |-|Novel= Coming Soon... |-|Party= Ieyasu has an extremely sharp tongue and is insulting. He is very brutal in his opinions and words, having no qualms of how hurtful they can be. In fact, he does not even care if he'd hurt another person's feelings and will consider the person to be weak and useless. Before meeting you, he saw that changing in his ways was for those who are weak, and did not care at all about his comrades safety. Ieyasu hides his true cruel personality underneath a facade smile that appease the lord he is allied with. He hates doing things that he finds stupid but will oblige to them if it is necessary or is beneficial. Though a cruel person, beneath all of this lies a deeply broken man, whose horrible attitude towards life and people stemmed from his cruel treatment within his own family. Their horrible treatment towards him left him scarred and distrusting. And although he tries to hide it under his brute tongue, he is very sensitive, especially to those who have personally expressed they great displeasure on his treatment of others. Ieyasu is has great difficulty in expressing his true feelings, especially to the ones who truly loves and cares for. He often will say the opposite of what he is really feeling, but will not hesitate to protect the ones he is close to. He pays close attention to a person's likes and dislikes while still being rude about it. When Ieyasu is unsure of what to do in settings he is not used to (e.g. a warm family gathering) he expresses it in a mild yet polite manner. Ieyasu is already incredibly possessive of you, but shows it by insulting both you and who you're interacting with. When dealing with enemies, he is heartless, cruel and enjoys toying with them. Summary of Routes |-|Novel= } Coming Soon...}} |-|Party= } Coming Soon...}} Trivia *More than any other character, Ieyasu's personality and appearance underwent significant changes between Sakura Amidst Chaos and the release of Samurai Love Ballad. *In real life, Ieyasu Tokugawa had nineteen wives and concubines, and eleven sons and five daughters. His chief consort was Lady Tsukiyama. *He died when he was 73. Historians believe that the cause of death was either cancer or syphilis. Category:Tokugawa Ieyasu Category:Samurai Love Ballad Category:Samurai Category:Archer Category:Born in January Category:Sakura Amidst Chaos Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Aquarius Sign Category:Love 365: Find Your Story